Hunting
by Spikeluv84
Summary: Set in S6. Spike hunts down Buffy after she dumps him. MA!


'So...think you can run from me 'eh Slayer?' Spike pursed his lips as Buffy rapidly walked down the street, away from his crypt. Taking a drag off his cigarette, he threw it away and stalked after her. Buffy had been avoiding him for weeks. Ever since she had ended it with him. And to call him 'William' of all things. 'William' had been a bloody ponce who got beat down. He was Spike. Spike hunted. Spike killed. Spike was terrifying. Spike had brought thousands of people to their knees...and deaths. Two of which had been slayers.

So Buffy wanted to run did she?

Well let the games begin...

'You are so stupid! Why can't you face him? Hiding like a coward...being all avoidy. You're the Slayer! It's Spike! Spike!' Buffy fought with herself as she speed walked home. She hated being such a wimp around Spike. She had to be strong though. She couldn't let him get to her. Couldn't let him touch her. Kiss her. Whisper dirty little things into her ear. Most of which he acted out. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus. Spike equaled bad. Spike equaled evil. Spike...Spike equaled the best orgasms she'd ever had.

Biting back a curse, she walked faster. If she didn't get home soon, she just might do something she'd regret.

Spike watched as Buffy ran up the front steps and into the house. Smirking, he came out from behind the tree and circled around to the backyard. Climbing silently up the tree, he perched on the branch and watched as Buffy entered her room. Tracking her had always been so easy. She could track her across the state of California if he wanted to. She was in his system. In his blood. Just like he was in hers. Only he had to fight with her to admit it. She'd admit it tonight. Hell, he'd make her scream it. She was his. She'd always be his. Just like he'd always be hers. He watched her shed her clothes and enter into the bathroom. Creeping towards her windowsill, he lightly jumped onto the roof and nudged up her window. Knowing her as he did, he knew she'd be in the shower for a good twenty minutes.

Buffy sighed as the water slid down her back. Hot showers always relaxed her. Rubbing her vanilla scented shampoo through her hair, she let the hot water rain over her in a steamy waterfall. This was the best time of the night. When she went to sleep, she'd be calm, warm and fuzzy. Grabbing her loofa, she soaped up, then paused when she heard a creak from her bedroom. For a second Spike flitted through her mind. Shaking her head, she went back to the task at hand. Spike didn't come around anymore. He was gone. Over with. Done.

Missed.

God she missed him. Missed his quirky jokes, his blond hair, his quiet stares, his rare smiles, his scar, his duster. God even his smoking. The accent was a given. What girl could hear him speak and not get hot? She shivered just thinking about it. But it was over and done with. She had to move on. Starting now.

Flinging back the shower curtain, she cut the water and grabbed a towel. Patting herself down, she wrapped herself up and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Stalking out to her bedroom she dropped her towel by the bed and grabbed her lotion. Feeling prickles on the back of her neck she froze. Glancing around the room, she saw nothing was misplaced or moved. The window was closed. Her closet was open. Everything the same. Moving slowly, she looked again and sat down. She was getting paranoid. Rubbing the lotion into her hand, she shivered as the prickles came back. Getting up, she slowly walked around the room. As she neared the closet, she was suddenly grabbed and thrust backwards.

"You should always leave a light on Pet. Easier to see a monster in the closet." Buffy gasped as she looked up. She was smashed against Spike's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her in a gripping embrace. Struggling, she walked backwards as he walked out. Dressed per usual in all black, he was also surprisingly barefoot. He walked her backwards to the bed, and pushed her down, standing over her.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Resolving old issues." Spike ran a hand up her leg but she smacked him away. "Mmm, you smell like vanilla. I bet you'll taste just as sweet." Buffy shivered as he whispered in her ear.

"There are no issues to resolve. It's over! Now get out!" She shoved him away as far as she could which wasn't easy. She was sitting and he was standing. Least to say, he didn't move much.

Spike leaned down into her face, nose to nose. "I'd have to disagree with you there luv. You see, I just happened to notice that you're avoiding me. I've decided it needs to stop!" Standing straight, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Buffy fought with herself on what to do. Throw him out or pull him in. Throw. Pull. She tossed the ideas around in her head. "Fuck it," she muttered. Grabbing his jeans, she practically ripped them off.

Spike smiled and touched her hair. "There's my girl." Gasping his eyes rolled back in his head as she swallowed him whole as he popped out of his pants. Heat coursed up and down his body as she swallowed and bobbed, choking the life out of him.

Buffy moaned as she swallowed. She'd missed this. He was at her mercy. She could do anything to him and he'd lapp it up. She was past the point of hating him. Hating herself. Using him. Now it was for enjoyment. She enjoyed Spike. Spike enjoyed her. In her twisted world, it could almost qualify as a relationship. She giggled as Spike pushed her off and back onto the bed. "Problems Spike?" Spike growled in response and kneeled between her legs.

"Gonna eat you up till you scream. Gotta taste your cream. Nice and wet, just for me." Spike nuzzled between her legs and pushed them wider. Buffy grabbed his head and pulled him forward.

"Missed you Spike."

Spike looked up at her and grinned. "Missed you too babe. Now shut up." Buffy chuckled as he dug in. Moaning she pulled her legs back. Spike really was talented.

He dipped his tongue in and then licked from top to bottom. Smacking his lips, he sighed and went back for more. Thrusting a finger inside her, he pumped a few times before adding another. Buffy started thrusting in time with his hand and he held her down gently. Thrusting his hand faster, he latched onto her clit and nibbled. He felt her body quake as she tightened up. She whispered his name softly and pulled at his hair. He sucked her harder and curled his fingers upwards. Her body shook as she went rigid as steel. He milked her as her pussy spasmed around his fingers. Slipping them out slowly, he inhaled and then sucked them clean.

"You still taste so good," he whispered into her thigh. Her answer was to grab him by the ears and pull him on top of her. He chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and smashed her lips to his. If he was right, she missed him almost as much as he missed her.

Wiggling her hips, she arched up into him. "Spike! Please!"

"Please what?" He thrust back at her shallowly. Smiling.

"You know what!" Squeezing his ass, she pulled him forward. He was being annoying on purpose.

"You have to say it." Rubbing her arm, he idily traced her shoulder and collarbone. He thrust a little harder and waited.

"Spike...fine! Fuck me! Please fuck me!" She swore she was going to punch him after they were finished. He always did this to her.

Kissing the tip of her nose, she grinned. "All you had to do was say so." Reaching down, he stroked himself back and forth across her lips. Centering himself, he lunged forward all the way to the hilt. His eyes rolled as she whimpered, tightening around him. Looking down at her, he stopped till she nodded. Grabbing her hips, he began thrusting. Faster and faster. The sound of skin hitting skin was intoxicating. Buffy ran her hands up his back, squeezing and massaging along the way, up into his hair.

Gripping it tightly, she pulled him down on top of her. Licking his earlobe, she began whispering into his ear causing him to speed up. "Do it faster Spike. Give it to me. You make me so wet. I can feel you so deep. So big. I want it harder. Faster. Please. Now. Spike!" Nipping at his shoulder, she licked and teethed.

"Bloody hell! Buffy! Fuck!" Pounding harder and harder, he felt his balls draw up. "Gonna cum Buffy! Fill you up! Make you mine!"

"Yes! Do it! I want it!" Tightening her legs around him, she lunged upwards. She bit her lip as she orgasmed again for the second time. Grabbing Spike around the neck, she kissed him, biting at his lips.

Spike responded almost instantly. He grabbed her shoulders and he started cumming. Waving after wave rode through him as he filled her. Kissing her roughly, he breathed deeply. The scent of sex and vanilla permeated his brain. Falling limp, he rolled over and pulled her to his chest.

"That was..." he breathed.

"That was," agreed Buffy.

They were silent for a while. Buffy stroking his chest, Spike stroking her hair.

"So...what were those issues you wanted to talk about?" asked Buffy.

Looking up, she saw that Spike had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and cute. As she tried to pull back, he tightened his arm around her and rolled towards her. "Buffy luv," he whispered. Smiling, she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. They could always talk tomorrow. Now, she just wanted to bask.


End file.
